Recuerdos que dejan marca
by AnDRoCL
Summary: -Hazlo- la animé llevando su mano armada con mi varita hasta mi frente, justo en medio de los ojos. Hermione apretó sus labios sollozando y reparé que temblaba tanto como yo...


Hola chicos,

He venido con un One Shot que hace mucho tiempo tenía en mente debido a varias preguntas que me quedaron dando vueltas luego del término de la saga. No les daré lata con una larga introducción, los dejo con la lectura q espero de corazón les guste.

Gracias por pasar a leerme y nos encontraremos en una próxima historia!

Buen viaje!

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdos que dejan marcas<strong>

_**D**__esde la cruenta batalla de Hogwarts que Hermione había cambiado, no sólo conmigo sino que con todos los que éramos sus amigos en el mundo mágico. La sentía distante, ensimismada, muchas veces silenciosa y arisca. Quise hacer vista gorda de su actitud, lo adjudiqué a que al igual que todos después de las pérdidas sufridas, había sentido la muerte de aquellos como un peso asfixiante en el alma. Sin embargo, el brillo en sus ojos ambarinos disminuyó y casi no la veía en las clases que retomamos juntos por perder el año concentrados en encontrar los Horocruxes. Me resultaba preocupante, Hermione siempre se destacó por ser una estudiante modelo, ustedes lo saben, jamás se perdía una materia. Se lo comenté a Ron, pero él no notaba casi nada diferente. Me sorprendía su nivel de desprendimiento y poca atención, más bien me molestaba ¿Cómo era posible que no le importara? Eran esos momentos los que me confirmaban con mayor razón porqué el romance entre ellos no resultó. Simplemente eran muy diferentes. _

_-Ya sabes cómo es, Harry. Pronto se le pasará- me respondía con total desenfado, pero yo sabía que había algo más, algo complejo._

_-Yo no estaría tan seguro, Ron. Hablaré con ella.- le dije en una oportunidad sonando un poco más impaciente y ansioso de lo que esperaba._

_Una tarde después de clases, fuimos hasta Hogsmeade para tomar algo en Las Tres Escobas, una taberna del pueblo. Era casi final de semana y Hermione ya había faltado dos días consecutivos. La puse en contexto de las materias que se había perdido para los exámenes, pero ella no me prestaba demasiada atención. Miraba su cerveza de manteca con la vista perdida, más interesada en la espuma que en mis palabras. Su alejamiento me tenía angustiado. Jamás imaginé sentir alguna vez a esa castaña distante de mí, esa idea ni siquiera cabía en mi cabeza, clara prueba de que el ser humano siempre da por sentado las cosas que siente seguras. Recordé los días que pasamos juntos en una carpa, apartados del mundo, atentos a una misión casi imposible. Bueno, imposible para quienes no tenían una Hermione Granger a su lado. Sí, le debo tanto que tendrá que pasar una vida para sentirme saldado. Mientras bebíamos la miraba de reojo sabiendo que yo no estaría allí con vida si no fuera por ella. Para fortuna mía, Ron se levantó de la mesa para ir al baño dejándonos solos unos instantes. No quería preguntarle nada a mi amiga con él presente. Desde que nos abandonó aquella noche de los Horocruxes que la confianza se había trizado entre nosotros. Me removí nervioso en mi asiento y me decidí a romper el silencio._

_-¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te sucede, Hermione?- ella me miró empequeñeciendo los ojos unos segundos, como si se preguntara si acaso intenté entrar en sus pensamientos sin lograrlo._

_-¿Lo que me sucede?_

_-Sí, estás… diferente.- no supe de qué mejor forma resumirlo. Hermione suspiró y noté que en su mente se liberaba una batalla desvergonzada de pensamientos e ideas sin saber cómo contestarme. La conocía, no podía engañarme. Aquello me dio miedo, un miedo que nunca esperé. No obstante, en ese minuto no quise darle mucha importancia.- Es por tus padres, ¿verdad? Porque aún no han mostrado mejoría en su memoria- su mirada hacia mí cambió radicalmente. _

_-Descuida, Harry, sólo estoy… poniendo en orden algunas cosas en mi cabeza, nada de qué preocuparse- me dijo bajo un tono pensativo y algo adusto. La miré fijamente a los ojos y reparé que ella me evitó con esfuerzo. _

_-¿Sólo eso? ¿Estás segura?- insistí. Hermione asintió en silencio- Mírame…- le pedí aunque se oyó casi como una orden. Mi amiga lo hizo y creo que algo parecido a una mano ardiente me aplastó el pecho. Nunca pensé que sentiría su confusión y su pena en mi propio corazón. Ron volvió a la mesa hablando tonterías e hizo ademanes a alguien que había llegado a la taberna justo en ese momento. Alcé la vista advirtiendo que se trataba de Ginny. Fue curioso. Por primera vez mis entrañas no saltaron en mi interior al verla como me sucedía antes, pero sí lo hicieron cuando Hermione se incorporó despacio, se despidió de todos nosotros y salió al frío de la calle._

_Y esa fue la última vez que la vi. Al día siguiente, Hermione no apareció en la primera clase de la mañana, tampoco en las siguientes de la tarde. Aquello me preocupó sobremanera. Me dirigí hasta el cuarto de chicas sin probar bocado en el almuerzo, esperando que alguna de ellas bajara para preguntar por mi mejor amiga. Nadie sabía absolutamente nada y eso me fastidió. Ron me dijo que me tranquilizara, que quizás estaría metida entre los pasillos de la biblioteca leyendo pero no, yo ya la había buscado allí. Fue la primera vez que odié la inmensidad de ese castillo con sus escaleras movedizas y sus pasillos serpenteantes. Debo confesar que era mucho más insoportable no saber dónde estaba Hermione que cualquier otra persona. Sí, estaba malditamente acostumbrado a tenerla siempre al alcance de mi mano y después… estaba resollando, corriendo por los pasadizos para dar con ella en alguna parte. Al girar en una esquina rumbo al Gran Comedor, me tropecé con Ginny a mitad de camino. No tuve idea de cómo saludarla ni cómo hablarle, éramos nuevamente el amigo y la hermana menor de Ron, nada más. Sólo una pregunta salió de mi boca sin pensarlo._

_-¿Has visto a Hermione?- ella no me respondió al instante. No tenía idea de qué expresión tenía en mi cara pero percibí cierto dejo de sorpresa en su mirada al estudiarme. Nos observarnos unos segundos y fue como si ninguno de los dos lograra reconocerse._

_-¿No te enteraste? Hermione dejó Hogwarts esta mañana.- me dijo de un tirón y creí que estaba bromeando.- Si lo dudas, ve con McGonagall. Ella puede tener los detalles._

_Ni siquiera me despedí de ella, no supe qué fuerza de tracción me arrastró hasta el despacho de la nueva directora de la escuela exigiendo respuestas, pero no me interesó averiguarlo, sólo quería saber una cosa. Golpeé la puerta un par de veces y al abrirse invadí la oficina como una ráfaga de viento huracanado. McGonagall, al momento de verme, se puso de pie. Al parecer me estaba esperando. Se veía mucho más mayor con la débil luz entrando por la ventana. Se notaba que el último tiempo, restaurando, reconstruyendo, habían desgastado el resto de su fortaleza. Le pregunté por mi mejor amiga y advertí que mi voz había cambiado al pronunciar su nombre. _

_La directora me miró por sobre sus anteojos un ligero instante que me pareció tan eterno como pasarlo bajo el agua. Sin rodeo alguno, me explicó que Hermione había decidido abandonar sus estudios mágicos por razones personales sin querer decirle nada más. Ella intentó convencerla de quedarse, de cerrar su etapa académica que tan impecablemente había cursado, que a esas alturas no tenía sentido abandonarlo todo; pero yo sabía muy bien- al igual que ustedes- que convencer a Hermione Granger es una tarea absurda. Tomé asiento en una de sus elegantes sillas sin poder concebir lo que me estaba diciendo. Imagínense mi sorpresa. Quise preguntarle tantas cosas pero McGonagall estaba tan absorta y sin argumentos como yo. Bajo lentos movimientos, ella extrajo de una de sus gavetas un sobre blanco. Estiró su brazo para entregármelo._

_-Te dejó esto, Potter. Espero que ahí encuentres mejores respuestas de las que yo pueda darte.- mi corazón se disparó de adrenalina. Tomé la carta, la abrí y comencé a leerla ávidamente allí mismo. Cada palabra sólo me generó más dudas…_

_Harry,_

_Cuando leas esto ya me habré ido de Hogwarts. Perdóname por no decírtelo en Las Tres Escobas pero sabía que habrías hecho hasta lo imposible para hacerme cambiar de parecer. Me lo habrías hecho mucho más difícil. Todo lo que pasó hace unos meses, al interior de la mansión Malfoy, con mis padres y en la lucha final, causó en mí un cambio rotundo. Sé que a todos nos pasó pero a diferencia de ustedes a mí nada me ata al mundo mágico como para seguir en él. Me hace mucho daño. Esperaré en Londres a que mis padres se recuperen y volveré con ellos. Por favor, respeta mi decisión y apóyame tal cual yo lo hice siempre contigo._

_Cuídate y gracias por ser mi amigo._

_Hermione._

_¿"Gracias por ser mi amigo"?, repetí para mis adentros. Eso debería decirlo yo, carajo, pensé de inmediato. Yo no había hecho nada, Hermione fue quien aportó toda la arena de nuestra playa, yo sólo unos mugrosos granos que se perderían en la inmensidad del océano. ¿Qué haría sin ella entonces? Hogwarts sin mi amiga era un escenario insípido, como mi vida si nunca hubiera salido de la alacena detrás de las escaleras en Privet Drive. Me enfadé con ella- no les miento- me enfadé al extremo de romper la carta en mil pedazos bajo la mirada estupefacta de McGonagall. Algo me dijo pero no la escuché, sólo oía mi pulso reventando mis tímpanos. Salí de su despacho apretando los dientes. Me dirigí a la Sala Común, grité la contraseña, subí al cuarto y me dejé caer en mi cama sin tomar atención de mis nuevos compañeros. Ron llegó hasta la habitación preguntándome si era cierto lo que le había contado su hermana sobre Hermione. Asentí quitándome las gafas para cubrirme los ojos con el antebrazo._

_-¿Por qué crees que se haya ido? La batalla nos afectó a todos por igual. Todos sacrificamos algo- me dijo mi amigo._

_-No lo sé.- respondí con amargura y hastío- Debió decirme que pensaba abandonarlo todo. Después de lo que pasamos, no puede marcharse así como así y vivir una vida muggle._

_-¿Crees que debamos ir a buscarla? ¿Hacerla entrar en razón?- ambas preguntas detonaron en mí una bomba de enojo y rodé en el colchón para darle la espalda y enterrar mi cabeza en la almohada._

_-No.- zanjé y cerré mis ojos buscando un sueño que nunca llegó…_

_El vacío en cierto pupitre me importunaba tanto que muchas veces realicé mal los hechizos impuestos por los maestros. Fallaba en todo. Mi distracción era tal que hice estallar decenas de botellas de poción del profesor Slughorn, mi Patronus se había esfumado y en los nuevos partidos de Quidditch, donde intenté recuperar mi condición del mejor Buscador de la escuela, perdía la Snitch en cada juego sin excepciones. Odié las lentas escobas de la escuela. Era patético que uno de los alumnos especialmente reinsertado en el plan de estudios, no pudiera alcanzar a los otros en rendimiento y calificaciones. Me sentía impotente. Pero Hermione no estaba, eso era lo único que sabía, lo único en lo que pensaba, de lo único que estaba consciente. Utilicé algunas lechuzas para comunicarme con ella pero siempre volvían al poco tiempo con mis cartas intactas entre sus patas. Pasaron cerca de tres meses, doce largas semanas, y mi enfado me mantenía clavado en el piso del castillo sin hacer nada. Me había cegado ante mi sensación de abandono. Después de mi truncado intento de comunicación, no quise ni escuchar el nombre de la castaña, si la mencionaban en la mesa al desayuno, en el almuerzo o en la cena en mi presencia, me levantaba rumiando mi rabia hasta mi cama. Pasé hambre sin siquiera darme cuenta. _

_Para matar el tiempo que transcurría con odiosa lentitud, ayudaba a Hagrid a reparar aulas, su cabaña y la motocicleta de mi padrino, arruinada gracias al violento choque escapando de Voldemort. Tenía que ocupar mi cabeza en otras actividades. Procuraba alejarme un poco de Ron ya que no hacía más que deducir el por qué Hermione se había ido, Ginny por otra parte, insistía en que nos había traicionado y, si no hubiera sido por mi gran cariño hacia mi mejor amiga, quizás le hubiera dado la razón. Y cuando llegué a ese punto de vacilación tuve hacerme a un lado. Esos dos en vez de ayudarme me salaban la sangre, no quería influenciarme. Por fortuna, mi semi gigante amigo no me hacía ninguna pregunta. De seguro se había enterado que uno de los mosqueteros se había borrado del cuadro y por tanto, no me hizo comentario al respecto. No sé qué aspecto tenía yo entonces, tal vez me veía desolado, marchito, apagado, más flaco de lo acostumbrado. No quise admitir que visitarlo en su cabaña me ayudaba a esconderme, a evitar el castillo, evadir la Sala Común que me parecía gigantesca sin Hermione sentada en el sofá frente a la chimenea leyendo._

_-¿Todo bien, Harry?- me preguntó Hagrid de pronto. Yo fingía estar afanado con una tuerca testaruda para no mirarlo a los ojos._

_-Sí… ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- contesté tan ásperamente que hasta yo mismo me desagradé._

_-Te conozco desde que cabías en mi mano- dijo bajo un tono paternal que me mosqueó de forma inevitable- Sé que la extrañas. Hasta yo que soy un bruto noto que te ha afectado su partida._

_-Ella quiso irse… pues, que le vaya bien- anoté y seguí concentrado en la motocicleta como el mejor de los mecánicos sin tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo. _

_-Debes entender a Hermione. Perdió a sus padres…_

_-Yo también los perdí- protesté._

_-Pero no voluntariamente- agregó finalmente y decidí no seguir con el tema._

_Durante la siguiente semana, un momento sombrío me invadía los sueños insistentemente. Estaba de nuevo en la mansión Malfoy, bajo los cimientos, encerrado, escuchando el grito desgarrador de mi mejor amiga torturada tronando en mis oídos, rebotando por las paredes como una letanía de alma en pena. Corría por ella, corría frenético para ayudarla pero llegaba tarde, la habían marcado más allá de su brazo con las palabras Sangre Sucia, la habían marcado en su corazón, en su convicción, en su inquebrantable valor. Desperté llorando las siete malditas veces que ese recuerdo mezclado con subconsciente me ocupaba la mente. En la última vez, Ron estaba sentado a los pies de mi cama cuando desperté gimiendo, dolorido, espantado por las cicatrices que rayaban la piel como eternos registros de una vida. Me toqué la marca en forma de rayo en mi frente como acto reflejo. Mi amigo me miró con nuevos ojos, estaba serio, con el ceño medianamente fruncido y recuperé la compostura para calzarme las gafas. Volver a la realidad siempre me mareaba._

_-Creo que debes ir por ella, Harry- habló Ron tan determinado que creí había cambiado la voz. Negué con mi cabeza tercamente, pero antes de poder responderle, él se adelantó:- ¿No te das cuenta de que sin Hermione no puedes funcionar? Mírate - sentí que la sangre se me agolpaba en las mejillas. Aquella certeza pronunciada por su boca me perturbó. No supe qué decirle así que guardé silencio- Puedo hacerte falta yo, eso lo comprobamos la noche que me fui de la carpa… pero, ¿Hermione? Sin ella, amigo mío, no eres Harry Potter- esa sencilla frase logró desbaratarme como nunca creí posible. Me di cuenta inmediatamente que todo lo acontecido en el último tiempo seguía causando estragos, cambios impensados. Brinqué de mi cama para mirar por la ventana hacia las afueras. Dejé que una pausa se elevara entre nosotros para poder pensar._

_-Nunca quise que esto pasara. Hermione para mí era como una hermana…_

_-Lo sé- me interrumpió.- Si no me hubiera ido esa noche, si hubiera sido más leal con ambos, quizás las cosas seguirían como antes. No puedo culparte por enamorarte de alguien tan fiel como ella- medité sus palabras unos segundos encontrándole toda la razón._

_-¿Me odiarán?- pregunté de repente._

_-¿Quiénes?_

_-Ginny y tú- respondí sin mentiras ni ambigüedades. Ron suspiró profundo entendiendo que si yo iba por Hermione esa noche, iría esperando obtener todo de ella. No quería perderla. Sabía que a mi amigo le resultaba una situación extraña, compleja, pero parte de crecer era justamente tomar decisiones y arriesgarse. Meneó su pelirroja cabeza de un lado a otro._

_-No. Mi hermana lo sabe, sólo le falta aceptarlo como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora. Estará bien.- quise darle las gracias pero me pareció inapropiado, en cambio sólo le sonreí y volví a mirar por la ventana mordiendo mis labios._

_-¿Crees que Hagrid se moleste si tomo prestada la motocicleta?_

* * *

><p><em>El viento nocturno me daba en la cara como si microscópicos trozos de cristal me picaran la piel. La máquina de Sirius pateaba de vez en cuando, tosiendo humo a mis espaldas aún convaleciente de una vida de ajetreo y golpes desconsiderados. La luz del foco delantero parpadeaba cada minuto que pasaba hasta que pude vislumbrar Londres a unos cuántos metros más abajo. Volver a volar era realmente excitante. Fue raro pasearme por los cielos ingleses sin temer que mi más legendario enemigo saliera entre las nubes para matarme. Tantas precauciones habían tomado todos mis amigos para mantenerme con vida, que viajar solo, sin más seguridad que mi varita, me resultaba irónico y tal vez todavía imprudente. <em>

_Había tomado la precaución de escribir una carta para Hermione y seguir lo más cerca posible a la lechuza parda que había escogido para llevarla. No tenía idea en dónde podría estar. Antes de nuestra misión por la búsqueda de los Horocruxes, mi mejor amiga había borrado su existencia de la casa de sus padres. Por lo tanto, no podría estar allí. Otra razón más para sentir mi corazón desbocado al pensarla. Hermione siempre sacrificó mucho por mí, quizás el querer alejarse de todo era una buena forma de sanar las heridas, como una catarsis de todo lo sucedido. Cuando el arrepentimiento casi me hace regresar por donde había venido y dejarla en paz, la lechuza frente a mí voló en picada hacia tierra firme y yo accioné de nuevo la velocidad para no perderla de vista. Ya estaba allí, tenía que volver a verla, tenía que hablarle y pedirle que no me dejara. No lo soportaba. _

_Era pasado medianoche cuando aterricé en la solitaria calle Langley Lane convencido de que había perdido la chaveta ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí a esas horas? Apagué el motor, la luz del foco se extinguió y el silencio nocturno me envolvió como una manta. Reparé que la lechuza parda voló hasta un semáforo en la esquina de Parry St y S Lambeth Rd. Se acerqué al ave con cautela notando que miraba hacia un bar llamado "Fire". Vacilé. No parecía lugar en cual esperara encontrar a Hermione. Indeciso, me obligué a ingresar al antro sintiendo el ruido de la música en mis oídos resentidos por el viento helado del viaje. Caminé por un largo pasillo iluminado de rosa y azul que desembocaba en una pista ancha con barra y espejos por todas partes. Estaba atestado de gente. Sorteé el grupo sin saber hacia dónde dirigirme. Me sentía perdido como un niño. Después de un rato, una chica se estrelló conmigo al pasar lo que me llevó a colisionar con un taburete de la barra y aferrarme al mesón para no perder el equilibrio. Fue entonces donde la vi. Vi a Hermione del otro lado preparando tragos en largas copas de cristal. Estaba trabajando allí y tuve que tomarme unos segundos para convencerme y calmar mi emoción antes de hablarle._

_-¿Puedes darme una cerveza?- le dije en el tono protocolar de cualquier cliente. Ella alzó la vista hacia mí y se mostró tan absorta de verme que derramó un poco de licor desde la botella que tenía en la mano. Sus ojos sobre mí convirtieron mis venas en cables eléctricos. No cayó duda alguna de que me había flechado._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?- me respondió atropelladamente._

_-Las lechuzas siempre saben dónde ubicarnos- mi comentario hizo que sus labios se fruncieran, de seguro se reprochó el por qué no había pensado en eso antes. Nos miramos sin palabras hasta que la impaciencia me abrió los labios. Ella se volteó para atender a un comensal a un par de pasos y reparé que se bajó disimuladamente la manga de su blusa.- ¿Por qué te fuiste así?- le pregunté sabiendo que con la música y las conversaciones a voz en cuello no me haría escuchar. Hermione no contestó tomando otro pedido. De nuevo, el gesto sutil de la blusa. Eso me llevó a fruncir el ceño. Volví a preguntarle, esta vez un poco más fuerte, pero no obtuve respuesta. Frenético debido a ese nuevo sentimiento abrigando mi corazón, brinqué la barra para estar frente a ella sin obstáculos de por medio. Algunos clientes reclamaron y Hermione me miró con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa. _

_-¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo, Harry? Estoy trabajando._

_-Necesito que me contestes. Aquella carta tuya no hizo más que confundirme.- un guardia del local se nos acercó y me tomó de la chaqueta para sacarme de allí por impertinente. Yo me resistí empujándolo sin miramientos. Mi amiga intervino y lo puso al tanto de que me conocía. El tipo le pidió que habláramos afuera. Hermione asintió, le habló algo a uno de sus compañeros en la barra y salimos del antro hacia la penumbra de la noche. No sabía cómo comenzar la plática. Tenerla frente a mí de nuevo me perturbaba, me ponía nervioso. Ella me llevó a unos metros lejos de la entrada hacia una breve calle bajo un paso nivel. Su mirada incierta me provocaba encerrarla en un abrazo estrecho para decirle lo mucho que la había echado de menos. _

_-Harry, quiero que te vayas- me ordenó sin ninguna delicadeza- Justamente por esto me fui de la comunidad mágica sin avisarte antes…_

_-Estás cometiendo un error, Hermione- ella detuvo sus palabras y se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado. Insistí- Crees que alejándote podrás aliviar el dolor que nos estremece a todos pero te equivocas._

_-¡Es diferente para ustedes! ¡Fui torturada! ¡Fui marcada como un animal de granja! ¡Tuve que perder a mis padres para protegerlos! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- su voz rasgada me dañó mi propia garganta. Tragué saliva sin hallar objeciones para decirle. Rodé mis ojos hacia su antebrazo y ella volvió a tirar de la manga de su blusa hacia abajo. Sumidos en el silencio de la noche, con sólo la carrera de algunos vehículos que circulaban cerca, me atreví a tomarla de la muñeca con cuidado. Hermione no se opuso mirándome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Subí la suave tela hasta su codo y vi que mi amiga había ocultado la cicatriz de Sangre Sucia bajo un hermoso tatuaje. Un tribal muy bien definido que consistía de una golondrina conformada por dos nombres entrelazados. Supe de inmediato que eran los nombres de sus padres. Algo parecido a una tenaza me apretó el corazón. Ella respiró profundo antes de hablar- Necesitaba borrar esa noche tanto de mi cuerpo como de mi cabeza. Por eso me fui, para olvidar, por eso trabajo aquí, el ajetreo me ayuda a no pensar. Cuando mis padres se recuperen viviré con ellos aquí, donde no importe la naturaleza de mi sangre, donde el castigo de Bellatrix no me atormente…_

_-¿Y qué hay de mí?_

_-¿Qué hay de ti?- me devolvió la pregunta como una excelente argumentadora. Poco a poco el enfado con el cual viví durante tres meses comenzaba a invadirme. Ella retiró su brazo de mi mano con brusquedad. Añadió- ¿Es posible que seas tan egocéntrico, Harry Potter?- me dio justo en el blanco. Ofendido, fruncí el ceño elevando el tono de voz. _

_-Hey, tú me has hecho sentir importante en tu vida y luego desapareces esperando que lo acepte.- Hermione no me dijo nada en lo inmediato dándome a entender que le había dado una estocada de gracia. Bufó su molestia como tan bien le conocía hacerlo. Las lágrimas que pendían de sus pestañas cayeron por sus mejillas. Eso me desarmó._

_-Vete… vete, Harry- me pidió sin más- Ahora todo está en paz en el mundo mágico. Es hora de que busques a Ginny, arregles las cosas con ella y comiences de nuevo. Yo buscaré mi felicidad aquí y volveré a mi antigua vida. _

_-¿De qué vida me hablas? ¡Eres una bruja, por todos los cielos! ¿Cómo puedes abandonar después de todo lo que hemos pasado?- noté que desesperación tiñó ambas preguntas. Hermione me miró ceñuda, como si tratara de verme a través de una cortina de agua turbia. Volvió a pedirme que me fuera y me negué, testarudo. Ella, envuelta entre pena y rabia, me empujó por la altura de mi pecho con tanta fuerza que casi me hizo caer de espaldas. Nos medimos con las miradas un rato incalculable. Tenía mi corazón desbocado, me dolía cada latido contenido entre mis costillas como puñetazos. Sólo una cosa se me ocurrió y extraje mi varita desde el interior de mi chaqueta. Tomé su mano y se la entregué.- Muy bien. Si quieres olvidar, hazlo. Yo, como me rehúso a hacerlo, tendrás que hacerme olvidarte.- Hermione abrió más sus ojos ambarinos creyendo que estaba bromeando. Sin embargo, nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en toda mi vida. Vivir sin esa chica a mi lado me volvería loco. La única solución que se me ocurría era ésa.- Vamos, adelante. Ya sabes cómo. Hazlo- la animé llevando su mano armada con mi varita hasta mi frente, justo en medio de los ojos. Hermione apretó sus labios sollozando y reparé que temblaba tanto como yo. Luego de unos eternos segundos, bajó su brazo despacio sin poder hacerlo. Aquello me puso frenético y me arrojé hacia ella para besarla contra el enorme afiche de la pared a sus espaldas. Nunca había hecho algo así de atrevido, nunca había besado a alguien de aquella manera. Probé lo salado de su llanto y me gustó tanto que no quería dejarla ir de mi boca. Perdonen mi honestidad, pero debo contarlo o mi pecho estallará sino lo hago._

_No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero no me importó. Nuestro beso confirmó el amor oculto que sentía por mi mejor amiga. Era imposible que ella no sintiera lo mismo yo. Su forma de acaparar mis labios me desestabilizó el universo y tuve que apoyar una mano en la pared para poder ubicarme. La entendía, por Merlín que entendía su dolor, su confusión, su impotencia por ser diferente al resto y marcada por ello. Pero había algo que Hermione estaba olvidando: ambos éramos iguales. Yo también estaba marcado, desde pequeño bajo un estigma que no podía borrarme. Al separarnos, la miré a los ojos sin querer hablar. Tomé mi varita desde su mano, alcé de nuevo su antebrazo y besé su cicatriz cubierta por el delicado tatuaje. Hermione volvió a sollozar. Sin darle oportunidad de decirme nada, corrí lejos de ella hacia la motocicleta de mi padrino que me esperaba al cruzar la intersección de las calles. La escuché gritar mi nombre pero no me volteé ni me detuve. No podía despedirme, no de ella… no de su hija…_

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz de Hermione interrumpió a Harry en su relato. El ojiverde se volteó hacia la puerta de la habitación y vio a sus espaldas a la muchacha de pie bajo el marco. Como impulsado por un resorte, él se puso de pie desde su silla. Parecía un niño descubierto en algo imprudente. Había pasado gran parte de la tarde en St. Mungo, sentado entre las camillas en donde reposaban los señores Granger sumergidos en la inconsciencia. El tratamiento que los sanadores aplicaban los mantenía en ese estado para penetrar justo en la zona intervenida de la memoria. Era más sencillo sin la actividad incesante del cerebro a la hora de estar despiertos. Hermione miraba a Harry de forma totalmente diferente. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y sus mejillas suavemente ruborizadas. El moreno se acercó a ella.

-Vine a visitar a tus padres- contestó al fin- He venido a esta misma hora los últimos siete días… desde que tú y yo hablamos en Londres.- la castaña soltó una corta risa que se oyó más bien como un débil tosido.

-Te dije que volvieras, que me dejaras en paz…

-Te dije que me hicieras olvidar- rebatió Harry al instante. Hermione guardó silencio recuperando la seriedad de golpe.- He pasado la última semana hablándole a tus padres de nuestras aventuras, cada día por cada año juntos en Hogwarts. Los sanadores han dicho que puede ser buen ejercicio, estimular el recuerdo de una persona maravillosa como tú.- la joven no encontró respuesta posible de pronunciar. Toda la fortaleza de su convicción se vio afectada, se cruzó de brazos en un movimiento nervioso y tragó saliva. Harry no le dio oportunidad a la pausa y volvió a hablar- He pasado estos días aquí agradeciéndoles.

-¿Agradeciéndoles qué?- preguntó Hermione con más brusquedad de la que esperaba mostrar debido a su testarudez y orgullo. Harry le sonrió sin perder el aplomo.

-El haberte creado- el muro de concreto en el que la castaña envolvió su corazón comenzó a resquebrajarse sin cesar. Cuánto le había costado tomar su decisión para que viniera Harry y se la destruyera con palabras tan sencillas pero fundamentales. Bajo un movimiento instintivo, Hermione llevó su mano a su antebrazo.

-No deberías decirme esto, Harry. Estoy averiada, ya no soy la misma de antes… estoy marcada…- el moreno meneó su cabeza y tomó su mano para llevarla a su propia frente unos segundos. La muchacha rozó la cicatriz en forma de rayo sintiendo la sutil textura de la piel remendada. Entendió de inmediato.

-Siempre fuiste perfecta para mí…- dijo Harry y la castaña lo miró a los ojos en absoluto silencio.

-¿Hermione?- de pronto, la voz familiar de su madre los interrumpió. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron de piedra dirigiendo sus miradas hacia las camillas. La señora Granger trataba de sentarse en el colchón mientras parpadeaba y fruncía el ceño para aclarar su vista nublada. La muchacha corrió los cuatro metros de distancia y se dejó caer en sus brazos bajo un llanto incontrolable. A los pocos segundos, el señor Granger también despertó desorientado pero al ver a su hija sonrió automáticamente.

-Hija, ¿estás bien?- Hermione lo miró y repitió el gesto rodeándolo por el cuello y llenándolo de besos.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- decía ella una y otra vez mojando el hombro de su padre con sus lágrimas.- ¡Me recuerdan! ¡Al fin me recuerdan! ¡Los extrañé tanto! ¡Perdónenme, pero tenía que hacerlo!

-Lo sabemos, cariño, tranquila… - la consoló, acariciándole el cabello ondulado.

-Pero… ¿cómo es posible? Los sanadores me dijeron que el procedimiento era muy complejo, que tal vez nunca…

-Creo que debes agradecerle a Harry- dijo la señora Granger- No sé si lo imaginé o no, pero escuchaba su voz lejana pero clara, hablaba de ti con un amor tan grande que poco a poco tu rostro se fue reconstruyendo en mi mente, como un retrato que recuperaba su forma.- Hermione se secó las lágrimas para mirarla y luego volverse hacia su padre, quien asintió dejando en claro que le había sucedido lo mismo. La castaña sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía y giró hacia la puerta para ver a Harry pero él ya no estaba allí. Empujada por la emoción, la joven corrió por los pasillos hacia la salida para encontrarlo. Sin cuidado alguno, chocó su hombro con varios medimagos que se interponían en su camino. Sólo quería ver a una persona. Al doblar en una esquina, miró hacia la ancha puerta del inmueble y vio a Harry de espaldas caminando entre la gente. Volvió a llamarlo como lo hizo la noche en que la besó. Esta vez, el ojiverde sí se detuvo y volteó hacia ella. Se miraron a la distancia y ambos sonrieron al adivinarse las palabras de antemano. Hermione corrió abriéndose paso y lo abrazó con fuerza, la misma fuerza de siempre cuando lo atrapaba entre sus brazos.

-Me recuerdan- le susurró al oído y Harry alzó sus cejas, sorprendido.- Mis padres me recuerdan… gracias a ti.

-No, es que nadie podría olvidarte- contestó el moreno y la joven lo tomó de las mejillas para besarlo en los labios. La gente alrededor no quedó indiferente ante aquella escena mirándolos sin siquiera disimularlo. A ninguno de los dos le importó. Al separar sus labios se quedaron abrazados un tiempo incalculable. La sensación de los latidos del otro en su pecho los tranquilizaba. Harry decidió hablar- Y sobre tu carta, sí hay algo que te ata al mundo mágico… mi amor por ti.- Hermione le enarcó una ceja.

-Realmente harías hasta lo imposible para tenerme en clases y ayudarte en los exámenes, ¿eh?- su comentario llevó a Harry a reír de buena gana para luego volverla a besar.

**.*. FiN .*.**


End file.
